Returning To An Old love (Oneshot for ghost509)
by SleepyThePanda
Summary: Rosa, a pink-colored Lucario, finally meets her former trainer. The trainer that she first met. The trainer that she first loved. That trainer that she will finally confess her feelings to. Lemon warning: [HumanxLucario] A lemon requested by ghost509 for his story: Task force Ash! Go check it out!


After an indeterminable amount of time, Rosa's search comes to an end as she finds the person she is searching for. She eyes him from a distance, watching his stoic face stare blankly at the twilight sky. He was sitting atop of a rock, which was colored grey with moss growing on the underside. Rosa observed him from a tall bush, her pink features ruining any sense of camouflage for herself.

'There he is...my love...' Rosa thought.

Right as she thinks those very words, Ash's head twitched in alert, his sights changing from the night sky to Rosa's location. He silently chuckles at the pink tail, which was slowly wagging in and out of the push until it suddenly becomes stiff as he stares at it.

"Rosa, there's no sense in hiding, your pink fur removes your stealth, you know." Ash said. "Come over and sit with me."

Rosa immediately jumped out of the push, smiling as she did so. That same smile grew larger and larger as Ash reciprocates her actions. He scoots over, giving space for Rosa to sit next to him. Rosa sits on the grey rock beside Ash's left, her legs sway about under the rock as she stares happily at the stars with her friend.

A veil of silence covers the air as the duo stare at the stars. Neither party dared speaking as it would ruin the moment that they were having. The sky provided their entertainment, showcasing the two all of its stars. Some twinkled, some didn't. Some were large, and some were the sizes of specks of dust. It was more than enough to keep them quiet for a while.

The moon was their light, its rays shining over Rosa and Ash, bathing their faces with its white rays. Rosa felt euphoric as she sat next to her lost love, even more so than the astonishing displays of the moonlit sky in front of her. Rosa's eyes slowly edged to the right, sneakily staring at the man beside her. What she saw could easily beat any pretty-faced trainer that she has met over the years.

Oh how handsome his face was, to her of course. His soft, yet hardened face looked angelic as the moon's rays washed over it. His eyes gleamed with the same determination that she saw years before. And his lips, oh his lips, she desperately kept herself under control at his supple lips, the lips that could meet hers if she so wanted them. That being said, all of this felt so appealing to her because of the gradually increasing desires of her previous cycles of heat, all of which were not quenched by a lucky male due to her strong will and her desire for only her lost love.

It was not long before her desires began to take over, filling her mind with indecent thoughts that only pokemon in heat would ever have. Rosa was not one to be considered as a perverted pokemon, but it couldn't helped from the fact that she was still a virgin. Blushes dominated her cheeks as she hears her own screams of pleasure resonate within her mind, her mouth quivered at the things she could do to her lover as they mate, her body ached for the desire to mate, not satisfied by the the warm body heat that her lover produced.

Ash takes a moment to look over to Rosa, though all he could see was a pink Lucario staring at his eyes, panting lightly as her tongue slightly lolled out and her reddened cheeks indicating her embarrassment. Her ruby irises stared at his own, desperately sending messages of need and the desire to be loved. Ash sighs, knowing her condition.

'I knew that this day would come...' He thought.

He knew all too well that Rosa hid in her pokeball during her heat cycles, due to the danger of losing her virginity to a pokemon that she would never see again the moment they finished mating. He knew why she hid, why she stuck by his side before they parted, why she would blush when he praised her, why she was more affectionate to him than any other pokemon/human that they had met.

He knew that he loved her.

And he did too, so very much.

More importantly, why did he sigh in the first place? He knew that she loved him, and he would be willing to return the feelings, what was making him sigh in the first place? Could it be that they were members of different species? or maybe it could be that the Rosa that he was seeing right now was not the one who loved him truly. He didn't know what to do; how to react. All he could do now was to stare at the pink Lucario that was slowly advancing to the side of his body, snaking her body under his arm as she edges closer to his face.

Rosa stopped the moment her chest spike touched his apparel. She waited patiently for his move, relishing in his body heat and lightly cooing in pleasure as his left hand rubs the side of her cheeks. All was silent as time seemed to slow down for the two, the one single moment that they shared right now could turn into a hot, sticky night of pure love and lust for the lovers...or it could turn into a cold, shattering experience that would end with one crying in despair and one clouded with guilt.

"Rosa..." Ash whispered.

"Ash..." Rosa moaned.

Ash remained stoic, still waiting to verify that the pokemon who he was sitting next to was truly his beloved Rosa, and not some pokemon in heat.

"Rosa...are you doing this because you love me? or are you doing this because of the many years of heat cycles that you missed?"

His question seemed to snap her out of her infatuated stupor, for her eyes seemed to return to their normal state, due to them being dilated before, and her cheeks had lost all redness as she regained control of her feelings.

"Ash Ketchum, I'm doing this because I love you! I love you from the bottom of my heart and...and...all of this...the moment we're in...it's too perfect for me to not display my emotions." Rosa replied.

"I've been waiting for so long to see you again, and I finally do so. Now I have you here, rubbing my cheeks and holding me as close as you can without me harming you. I might not be the most rational pokemon, whose not even a human, to have such feelings for another species, but I do, and I don't regret having them."

Tears began to stream down Rosa's face as she confesses her love to her ex-trainer. They form a damp line down her muzzle, matting her fur as she smiles. Words could not explain how moved Ash was to her confession.

To put it short...he was happy, happy that his first love could be someone so caring.

He smiled, only noticing moments later that he too, was beginning to cry. That felt hardly believable, for he has not shed a single tear for so long that it felt as though his tear ducts had never existed in the first place. Though such thoughts should not exist right now, for he had a Lucario to love.

Ash stares at Rosa lovingly, a slight smile forming on his hard lips as his Lucario reciprocates the action. His hands grab her muzzle, rubbing them fondly. Rosa mews at his touch, enjoying every second that his fingers linger onto her. She leans onto his side softly, pleased that she could finally realize her dreams with the one she loves. The two sat there, happily enjoying each other's company. Everything felt right with the world, and not even Arceus could ruin the moment that they are sharing.

"Rosa..." Ash whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...love me?" Ash tensed up, awaiting her response.

But Rosa already knew what to say. In fact, she giggled at the fact that: after all of what they've just done in the past few minutes, Ash would still be asking a question like that. She looked up to his cold eyes, eyes that have long since forgotten the feeling of love and romance. She stared at them, finding the emotions that he had locked away for so long.

"With all my heart, Ash. I love you with all my heart."

Her words resonated deep withing his mind, strangely easing his mind and body with a warm feeling. Ash was visibly shaken by her confession, as his eyes were wide with disbelief, like a child who suddenly got what he wanted. His mouth hung open slightly, no words dared to leave. Everything felt so...

Perfect.

And to follow up with her confession, Rosa overpowered Ash, pinning him to the rocky surface of where they sat on. Rosa sat on top of his hips, staring deep into Ash's own eyes as a prominent blush rose from her face. She gave shallow breaths as Ash gave the same, breathing each other's air. Slowly but surely, Rosa's face descended, the tip of her black-striped muzzle slowly reaching Ash's lips. Her feminine scent invaded his nostrils, intoxicating his mind with the love for her which had been harboured deep inside himself, locked away by his aggressive emotions.

"You don't have to say it...all you have to do is to prove it, and I'll accept it just like a confession." Rosa whispered, closing the distance between herself and her true love.

Ash, on the other end, felt both nervous and excited at the same time. He felt as though he wanted to take her then and there, but a small part of him frets over screwing it up the moment he tries to be romantic. Obviously he has done things like this before...but not like this...not when the woman who loves him has another reason to kiss him which is something other than lust. This kiss will be his true 'first', the one that he did because he truly loved her, and not just because he needed some sort of 'release'.

He waits for her muzzle to touch his, to seal the deal, to give her what she has waited for such a long time. He could feel her warmth as her body makes contact with his apparel, he could sense her strong emotions, and he could also sense...arousal.

And soon enough,

They lips met.

And how amazing it was for the two individuals.

They could feel their soft lips colliding; senses overloading with love; arousal peaking to it's highest level, all of it. It felt amazing to Ash. He soon found his hands wrapping around the back of her head and neck, gently pushing more of her lips to his own. He felt a love far greater than anything that he has experienced, and he wanted to feel more. Rosa was in a euphoric state, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she shut them. Her paws twitched as they held her upright on the rock they awkwardly laid on, they felt desperate to grip Ash and never let go of him. She finally realized her dreams, her ambitions; she finally found the courage to kiss her first love. It was not long before both of them began to press deeper into their act of love, as they soon started to prod entrance to each other's mouths with their tongues, both of whom willingly allowed entry.

Their tongues clashed, fought, collided and sensually greeted each other's at first contact. They thoroughly explored each other's mouths, pleasuring the recipient and exchanging saliva in the process. To Ash, Rosa felt sweet, yet with a hint of saltiness to her otherwise alluring taste. Rosa didn't care about Ash's own taste (which felt rather bland with strong amounts of caffeine), for she only cared about how he was treating her own mouth as she did with his. Light moans escaped from the cherry-colored Lucario as she made out with her lover, moans that would make any male who watched them become enraged with jealousy. Ash began to encompass more and more of his loving pokemon as his hands wrapped around her torso and as his hips silently thrusted at her egg-bearing hips, his arousal prodding her entrance with gusto as he felt more than ready to please the one he loves.

With a twinge of regret, he parted lips with Rosa, who seemed particularly depressed by the action. She absent-mindedly whined for more, pleading with Ash to continue that amazing kiss. He could see it in her ruby eyes, the way they wanted more, more, more of what he could provide.

But he knows that he should not take advantage of such a moment, nevertheless with the pokemon he had kept for quite a while, he didn't want to take her precious gift unless she truly wanted to. For some reason, a part of him wanted to not mate with her, and to just keep the intimacy to this level, at least, for now. His motions lost feeling as his unwillingness to continue lingered. He felt almost reluctant to mate with her, yet a few moments ago he wanted to give her all of himself, to make her scream as he gave his own seed to her womb.

Rosa noticed the minute change in his attitude, her ears flopped down as a sudden hit of depression struck her.

"A-are you okay?" Rosa asked.

Ash nodded silently, his smile fading.

"Rosa…do you want to do this? Do you want me to press further? What I don't **want **right now is for you to agree just because you want it out of lust. I want you to give your virginity to someone special, not to a cold, heartless fighter." Ash stared at the surprised Lucario, his face determined to keep her abstinent for her sake."

Rosa, on the other hand smiled, content that Ash could be so caring towards her special gift. She lightly booped his forehead, giggling as she watched his hardened face soften at her touch.

"It's fine, as long as you love me, I'd be willing to lose my own virginity to my first love." She sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"Really, Rosa?"

"Really really."

"Then let's take this somewhere sound-proof."

* * *

><p>The duo returned to Ash's room in the barracks, which was surprisingly sound-proof for strange reasons. Rosa and Ash spent no time in undressing, with Rosa violently ripping Ash's clothes from his bare body, making him stark-naked in her presence, as she was too with herself.<p>

Ash lunged at Rosa pinning her to his bed as both of them laughed raucously as they positioned themselves: Ash on top, whilst Rosa was on the bottom. Rosa gave no time for Ash to react as she plunged her face straight at his mouth.

The hotness of her mouth surprised Ash, it felt like a drought was entering his mouth, which had a sweet taste to it. Rosa's cheeks burned dangerously under her pink fur, intoxicated by sexual arousal as her deepest desires soon take over.

They were alone, in a sound-proof room, where no-one could hear them shout or scream. They had all the time in the world to consummate their love, and Rosa knows that it'll take a while for her to get satisfied. Her nether regions warmed up, ready for action as it leaked and winked a slippery viscous fluid. Her knees rubbed her aching sex, appeasing the beast before it meets its match, which belonged to the human on top of her.

Ash already knew what to do from his previous experiences. He knows that no female would be satisfied unless she comes during their lovemaking. If only he climaxed, Rosa would feel left out and teased as she sulks over not climaxing, which is not the best way to please a woman. Ash's knee dived inbetween Rosa as he continued to wrestle with her hot-poker of a tongue. He rubbed her pussy, slathering her juices onto his skin as he softly kneads it whilst finding her little love button at the same time.

Rosa could only fall limp as she let her lover take over. Her paws felt too weak and unmotivated to grab him tight and her legs could only wrap onto his hips as he pleasured her softly. Her tail wagged furiously, excited at the situation unravelling.

"M-more…mo-re…more…" Her pleas reach his ears as they part occasionally.

Rosa felt his member lay itself upon her belly. It's length was of no interest of her, as the only thing that was occupying her mind was how blistering hot it felt. She could feel the veins on it, and how it pulses and twitches-aching to fill a hole that she wanted to provide.

Ash stops his motions on Rosa, earning a whimper of need from her as her ears folded down to plead Ash to continue. In addition, he parts from their kiss, saddening Rosa even more. He takes this time to lightly pant and regain his breath, all the while maintaining the readiness of his member intact by lightly rubbing it across her belly, lacing it with thin strips of precum.

"You *pant* ready for the main part?"

"W-we haven't mated yet?! But it feels so great! I don't know how it could get any better…" Rosa's blush deepens as she figures out what happens next.

"This…this might hurt for a bit…but it'll feel better as we keep going, alright?" Ash whispers into her ear as he aligns his member to her wet, dripping pussy. Rosa gives a throaty moan, giving as the 'go' as he slowly parts her lower lips with his eager cock. He could feel her burning warmth as he slowly penetrates inside her. He could feel his member become constricted by her muscles, greeting a foreigner into their lonely home, squeezing it with glee, which pleased his cock to no end.

Rosa gasps as she feels it enter her most precious region. It's size made her wince, but it felt nice and relieving in some sort of way, which was probably due to her missed cycles of heat sighing with happiness that she's found a worthy mate.

It was not long before Ash hit a fleshy barrier inside Rosa, which occurred after an inch of his meaty member had entered her. He knew what would happen at this point, so it was better to dull her senses with pleasure as he breaks the hymen, rather than letting her experience the full pain as he does so. He grabs hold of Rosa's platinum-coloured spike as he stares deep into her eyes.

"This is the part where you lose your virginity…" Ash whispered.

"Do it…claim me, Ash!"

With a sharp tug to her spike, he pulls Rosa in for a deep kiss whilst he simultaneously slams his hips with hers, hilting her fully as his elated cock finds a new home. Rosa was hit by a sudden intake of pleasure as Ash pulls her spike, which was something that she'd never thought of something that would arouse her. However, the sharp stab of pain was a more pressing matter towards her, it felt as though someone was ripping her flesh in a rather violent matter. Fortunately, it was washed away as she felt more and more of Ash's hard member filling her insides, touching places that aroused her to no end, rubbing against the walls of her pussy with such dexterity. It felt so slippery, yet as the same time, it felt dry enough to fix itself in place, making her jump as he pseudo hump-hilted her.

She could only scream in pain and pleasure, yearning for it to stop and for Ash to keep going. Everything felt so sensitive inside as he began to start humping her innocent pussy, each hilt pushed her as close as she could be before she peaked and climaxed, as if he was teasing her. Rosa forced herself out of their kiss dropping her head on a pillow as she let her moans fill the room. Ash couldn't help but elicit a grunt/moan of pleasure too, as he could feel his cock get squeezed regularly by Rosa's hungry pussy, milking it for its wonderful seed that would arrive soon.

Rosa's tongue lolled out of her mouth, staining the pillow with her saliva as she moans absent-mindedly. Her eyes were dilated with primal lust as her cheeks looked as though they were bleeding from the embarrassment of her acting so informally. Her mind was plagued with lust and the need to be seeded, which was the common theme for females in engaging in sexual activity whilst in heat. Each wet slap of their hips meeting sent tingles of pleasure to the duo, who were loving each other to no end. Each hilt made Rosa moan louder and louder, encouraging Ash to push deeper and deeper inside her, to show that he loved her more and more.

Soon enough, Rosa felt a rising feeling inside her. It felt similar to the urge to urinate, but a lot stronger, and it felt more sensual than the former. The urge spiked each time she felt her pussy eat up Ash's member, consuming it whole right before her muscles kissed and hugged the intruder, begging for it to stay before it left again.

'_So…so amazing…it's making me want more, and more, and more….dear Acreus this pleasing me to no end!' _Rosa exclaimed in her thoughts.

Due to her being a newcomer to the joys of sex, it was not long before Rosa was about to climax for the first time. Ash sensed it through the signs she gave out: Sharp shrieks at each hilt, her legs tightening around his waist, her paws digging into his back as her claws came out and finally the erratic behaviour of her pussy-due to it squeezing a bit short than usual.

"I-I-m! Ash, I'm!-" Rosa shut her eyes, her legs gripping Ash's waist as hard as they could.

Her hips bucked and her back arched as she held on for dear life on Ash, making her levitate slightly above the bed as she dives her muzzle into the nook of Ash's shoulder. A mighty scream followed from Rosa as she came for the first time. A gush of fluids filled the spaces that Ash's cock couldn't fill, whilst bathing it in the process. Her lover's thrusts simmered down, turning into a soft pace as Ash waited patiently for Rosa to ride out her first orgasm. He knew why he shouldn't have quickened the pace during she came, as the next-to-no friction that her pussy allowed would have been too much for his member's already sensitive head, prompting in an early orgasm for the human.

'_Woah…almost came there for a sec…I'll take this as a break before it gets too much again…' _Ash thought.

Their sexes connected perfectly, with Rosa's hungry pussy taking up all of Ash's member, fitting it like a sensual glove. It would be easy enough to climax right then and there for Ash, to fill her up with his pent-up seed as she screams in ecstasy, but he knew better. He wanted to make this as long as possible before they finally came, so that it cements itself as Rosa's first time and the best time she's ever had sex.

"I love you." Were the words that Ash whispered into Rosa's twitching ears each time he ravaged her caverns,

"I want you." Were the words that Rosa pleaded into Ash's ears each time she came. Her orgasms after that became more and more controlled, with the Lucario learning how to control them at an amazing pace.

Everything was perfect from then on, neither company wanted to end it, for they just wanted to mate lovingly in each other's sticky embrace. Both of Ash's and Rosa's lower regions had been splashed with the Lucario's sexual fluids, which served both as a lubricant and as an enticing musk for the two.

But, things had to end, and end it will.

For Ash's own climax nears.

At quite a fast rate too.

"I'm…almost there, Rosa.." Ash groaned, his body was tired and his hips and legs ached in pain from the build-up of lactic acid, yet his member felt greater than ever as it was sensually milked by Rosa's satisfied pussy.

"Give..all of it…inside,Ash…inside…" Rosa panted, her body felt wracked, yet it has done nothing at all, for Ash has done all the work. Her upper body drooped down to the bed whilst her lower region and hips were permanently joined to Ash's own, reluctant to leave his cock.

Ash could feel it coming; it was already climbing up his shaft. His virile seed was going to come out one way or another, and it was going to happen very soon. His head flared, it's sensitivity growing too much to the point where his body jerked and twitched at each thrust.

Rosa held on, encouraging her lover to release inside her, begging for his seed to fill her womb. Her pussy shared the same intentions, squeezing his cock as much as it could, awaiting for the seed to come out. Her hips tried to push deeper into the base of his cock as he thrusted, making sure that he was as close to her womb as possible, fortunately, his member was already pushing to her cervix at each hilt anyway.

"**GRAAAAHHHHHHHH"**

With a mighty roar, Ash slammed his hips at Rosa's weak ones, eliciting one final, wet and lewd slap as his cock twitches violently, bursting for release. Rosa could only scream in ecstasy as a fast and steady stream of Ash's thick, sticky seed hits the back of her pussy, reaching places where his cock could never reach. Her aching sex went overdrive, spasming around his cock as it streamed his hot seed, finally receiving the milk it wanted so badly.

She could feel the warm milk pool inside her, slowly filling her womb as she could hear Ash's moans ring around her ears. The look on his face told it all: pure ecstasy. Ash felt his member get surrounded by his own semen, adding a slimy layer onto it as he gave quick thrusts at Rosa's pussy before his orgasm ended.

His body dropped onto Rosa roughly with Rosa almost getting crushed by his weight. Fortunately, Ash managed to flip their positions, rolling across the bed until Rosa was finally on top, her sore vagina still encompassing Ash's twitching member. Both individuals panted heavily, sweat and other fluids wracked their bodies, with sweat primarily taking up their upper region whilst their love juice dominated their bottom, matting Rosa's pink fur and acting as temporary glue for the two's nether regions.

They laid there for a while, catching their breath as they basked in the afterglow of their love making.

"Was that great for you?" Ash whispered.

"Amazing~" Rosa moaned as she used his chest as a pillow.

"Well..."

**"There'll be more where that came from.." **

**Ash whispered in Rosa's ear as their hours in his bedroom were just beginning. **


End file.
